Dont Say Goodbye
by Fuffy Forever
Summary: Faith doesn't want her and Buffy to be over but the blonde slayer isn't sure what she wants I apologize for spelling/grammer in this fic it was done on a phone :) Please review Fuffy Love


**Dont Say Goodbye **

_Dont say goodbye cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight._

_Cause maybe its not the end for you and I _

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you _

_Dont say anything tonight if your gonna say goodbye _

Faith listened to the song playing on her ipod and wiped away tears from her face. She wasn't one for crying, she felt like it was a weakness but it had all become too much for the dark slayer to handle. She had no one to turn to because the only person she could speak to about her feelings was the one person who she was crying for. The person she had fallen hard for. The person she knew was the one.

_I wish we could be laughing instead I'm standing here asking _

_Do we have to end this now. _

_Can we make it last somehow _

_We both know what we, ve gotta say not today _

_Cause I don't wanna leave this way _

Faith asked herself over and over. Was it really worth fighting for? Was there any point in love? Was it really worth the pain? As she sat alone with her thoughts she reached out and grabbed a packet of cigarettes. She lit a cigarette and paced up and down the room still listening to the song playing.

_And if its over _

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope your always happy like we were _

_Happy like we were _

_Dont say Goodbye _

Faith couldn't listen to the lyrics no more. It was all just too much. The song was describing everything she felt for her love. Her girl. Her Slayer. Her Buffy.

"You know those things will kill yer" said a familiar voice.

Faith looked towards the bedroom door and there she was. The woman who had turned Faiths world upside down.

Faith shrugged at the comment and carried on smoking. "Do you want something B?"

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Faith. "I think we need to talk Faith" Buffy felt herself tearing up as she said the words.

Faith put her cigarette out and turned her attention to the blonde slayer. "About what B? About how you used me? How you told me you loved me and would never hurt me?" Faith raised her voice as she spoke.

Buffy placed her head in her hands and sighed. "Faith I never wanted to hurt you but you have to understand..."

Faith interrupted. "Understand what Buffy? I gave you everything. I have never and I mean never been in love before. You are my world. How am I supposed to go on in my life knowing what we had? What our future could have been like?

Buffy felt tears streaming down her face. "Faith...I,m so...

Faith suddenly pulled Buffy from the bed, grasping her arms and pulled her towards her. "Dont you dare finish that sentence. You think sorry is gonna make this all better huh? I love you B. I always have from the day I met you and you just wanna throw it all away?" She placed her hand under Buffy, s chin and pulled her in for a kiss but Buffy pushed her away.

"Faith...no. I cant we cant. This ends now. Us. I, m just...Faith we cant be together. Its wrong.

Faith saw red and punched Buffy in the face causing her to fall to the floor. "Shit B. I...I didn't mean to do that!" Buffy stood up and hit the dark slayer back even harder.

"You wanna play that game B?" Faith asked as she wiped blood away from her nose.

"I came here to talk to you but as always you throw a tantrum when things don't go your way. I do have feelings for you Faith but I cant trust you"

Faith laughed slightly as Buffy spoke.

"What? You think its funny Faith? You went behind my back and told Angel everything. About me and you. You had no right! Why Faith? So you could boast is that it huh?"

"You still love him dont yer B?"

"This isn't about me Faith! Why did you do it? I wasn't ready to admit it to myself that me and you were...erm..." Buffy couldn't say it.

"Screwing?" Faith said with a wicked smile on her face.

Buffy looked at Faith disgusted. "I feel disgusted with myself to think that I even...we..."

Faith tilted her head slightly and licked her lips. "You know your sexy when your angry"

Buffy threw another punch at Faith. Faith licked the blood off her lip and flashed Buffy a smile.

Buffy looked at Faith and gritted her teeth. "How can you blame me for this Faith? If you hadn't opened your moth none of this would be happening. We should never have started...doing...what we did..."

"Jeez B. You weren't complaining especially when I had my tongue between your legs. I remember that making you scream"

"Would you stop? Faith I...When this whole thing started it was just...I was grieving ok. I lost Giles and I almost my sister. It was selfish of me I know but Faith you have to understand..."

Faith suddenly ran at Buffy and pinned her to the bed.

"Your lying! You told me you loved me. You told me how good I made you feel" Faith trailed her hand down Buffy, s thigh.

"Faith no! Stop it!" Buffy struggled.

"Buffy your lying to yourself! The only reason you want to ruin what we have is because you care way too much about what others are saying. B it doesn't matter about gender. You are the first girl and the only girl I have loved. I love you because your...well you. Not because your a woman" Faith placed her hand on Buffy, s face and placed her lips onto Buffys but the blonde slayer moved her head to the side rejecting the kiss. Faith narrowed her eyes and forcefully kissed Buffys neck.

"Faith get off me!" Buffy screamed.

Faith didn't stop. She gently bit down on Buffy, s neck and began teasing her with her tongue.

Buffy tried to hide the fact she was enjoying it. Faith knew it. As she struggled under Faith she was beginning to moan slightly and finally her body relaxed under Faiths. Faith smiled as she knew she had finally got her way. She placed her hand yet again on Buffy, s face and pressed her lips against Buffys. This time she responded. Faith darted her tongue inside Buffy, s mouth and Buffy teased her tongue with Faiths but suddenly Buffy bit down on Faiths tongue causing Faith to bolt upright letting go of Buffys wrists.

"Fuck B that hurt"

"It was meant to" Buffy replied. She then threw a punch knocking Faith off the bed and onto the floor. Buffy jumped off the bed and pulled Faith up. "No more Faith! That..." She pointed to the bed..."is all your getting. We are done. I'm not listening to anymore of your bull. I wish I hadn't even bothered to try and come reason with you. I knew this would happen. You cant take no for an answer can you Faith? Am I not being clear enough? Me and you were over. Ok? Finished. I will be here for you as a friend but your walking a fine line for even that!"

Faith raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"What?" Buffy responded to the gesture.

"I forgot how much you talk Twinkie. Guess its cause recently we have been doing a lot more then talking haven't we?

Buffy grabbed Faiths collar of her jacket and pulled her in close. "Faith its over. I wont tell you again and if that isn't clear enough for you then you know were the door is. I wont stop you and ask anybody in this house they will be glad to see you gone" Buffy let go and pushed Faith away. She then turned to walk out the room. Faith suddenly jumped in front of her and slammed the door behind them.

"What are you so afraid of B? This isn't your real face and I know it! Sure I told Angel about us it was wrong of me and I had no right. Please dont shut me out Buffy! I cant give up on us. You cant expect me to walk away from this. Look whatever it is we can work it out. Just please B please dont ….dont say goodbye".

Buffy remained silent and looked into the other slayers deep brown eyes.

Faith suddenly remembered the song she had been listening to. She knew this would finally happen. Buffy may be the love of her life but she wasn't the love of Buffy, s was she? It was Angel. Had Angel said something to her about me to make her change her mind about us?

"Buffy...is...are you?... Faith swallowed back tears. "Is it Angel?"

Buffy looked confused.

"Come on Buffy we both know what he meant to you. Are you and him...? I mean your not getting back together? Things haven't changed with him. He is still a vampire yeah? BUFFY?"

"Faith listen to me..."

Faith placed her head in her hands and sunk to the floor. She began sobbing uncontrollably as she assumed the worst. It was over because of Angel. Something must have happened in L.A. He must be human now. Buffy sat on the floor and pulled Faith, s hands from her face.

"FAITH! STOP THIS! Buffy shouted. Look at me" She placed her hand under Faiths chin. "Listen to me ok. Me and Angel are not getting back together. There is no question about that ok?"

Faith nodded slightly.

"Faith...Im sorry about what I said. I didn't use you and I dont want you to go. I just need some time ok? Some space. I think we both do. Im not saying its over ok?" She pulled Faith close to her and gently kissed her. She then rested her forehead on Faith, s. "I do love you Faith you know that right? At times I try not to but I guess the heart wants what it wants" Buffy smiled and placed Faiths hand on her heart. The two slayers looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Buffy gently stood Faith up.

Buffy kissed the dark slayers cheek and opened the bedroom door.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"Buffy relied.

"I love you too" Faith responded.


End file.
